villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicron
Info This version of Unicron is able to travel through realities. He wants to destroy all realities. Capture After the creation of The Reality Prison, Unicron was discovered by Wardrone and The Ultimate Warrior. They attempted to stop Unicron after he had devoured a planet. He transformed and attacked. Wardrone teleported back to the reality prison to get a special cell prepared. Ultimate Warrior opened a portal to the cell and tricked Unicron into going through the portal. Warlord Unicron was released from The Reality Prison so that he could fight Warlord. However, Unicron joined Warlord's new Illuminati. Unicron became a leading member. He was put in charge of destroying realities. Unicron attempted to destroy Red. Unicron was stopped and he retreated. Unicron joined Warlord's invasion on Reality Zero, Dimension Zero. Unicron was sent through a portal that lead him back to the main Illuminati base. Unicron has also continued to attack Ultimate Warrior and some of Wardrone's other versions. Unicron was seen again when he helped Carnage destroy a reality. Unicron was next seen on the Core of all Realities. Unicron destroyed Lucky Break (Wardrone's warship). Unicron was later ordered to delay Wardrone's team while the Illuminati fleet prepared to reality jump to Dimension Zero of Reality Zero. While Unicron succeeded with delaying the heroes, he was eventually defeated when Ultimate Warrior, Sheogorath, and Evil God opened a portal underneath Unicron. Unicron fell through and ended up on a fiery planet. The planet was currently where Demogoblin and Nightmare were relaxing. They approached Unicron. It is unknown what happens to Unicron after this. New Alliance Unicron joined Demogoblin and Nightmare. It was later revealed Unicron rejected the Illuminati. He became allies with Nightmare. Months later, Unicron joined Lord Marlus when Nightmare and Demogoblin did. They went to invade the Core. Later in the battle, Unicron was knocked off balance and fell over. He accidently crushed Demogoblin and Nightmare and nearly crushed Lord Marlus. Unicron retreated with the rest of the Empire of Eternal Darkness. Nightmare's plan for total control Nightmare began a quest to obtain items in the multiverse. These items would allow Nightmare to preform a ritual in a space between realities. The ritual would grant Nightmare any wish. When Nightmare made obtaining the items a top priority, Unicron went out to search for some of the items. Time of Reckoning Unicron was in orbit when Warlord arrived in dragon form. Unicron attempted to stop Warlord but Warlord killed Unicron. Trivia * Unicron's planet form is slightly larger than Earth's moon * When Unicron is in robot form, he is smaller but still rather large. The exact size is unknown but it is estimated that he is smaller than Earth's moon. * Unicron was a leading member of Warlord's Illuminati but he was never in any meeting mainly because he was too big for the room. To solve the problem, Unicron was usually outside the meeting room listening in. * Unicron is able to reality jump * When Unicron was ordered to stop Wardrone and his team from interfering, it is possible that Warlord didn't care if Unicron was with the Illuminati fleet. * After Unicron ended up on a planet with Nightmare and Demogoblin, it is unknown what Unicron will do with them. Category:Chaos Master Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Illuminati Category:Male Villains Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster